Troy and Sharpay or Troy and Gabriella
by twilightgleek97
Summary: Troy does not know who to choose when he starts falling for Gabriella the girl who has liked him since sixth grade who is also The Evan's maid along with her mom
1. Troy notices her

" Good morning" Troy said as he kissed his girlfriend Sharpay Evans "Well how is my favorite basket ball star?" Sharpay said back "Um excuse me Miss Evans your latte." her maid Gabriella said but when Sharpay turned around Gabriella accidentally spilled it on her " Troy your not gonna do any thing." Sharpay asked "When we get to class." Troy said "Ok we are gonna do an improv, What is improv? Improv is when someone gives you a setting and everything else you need for a scene in a play, So who wants to be a captain for a group? Ah Sharpay pick your actors." Miss Darbus said " Troy, Ryan Kelsie, an Gabriella. Oh wait outside Gabriella. " she said " Ok the setting is Home, and you have news." Ms. Darbus said " Hey babe, whats wrong." Sharpay said "I lost my job." said Troy " Oh no." Ryan said as a little kid "Not again." Kelsie said " Don't worry I got some thing that will cheer this family up I got us a dog." Sharpay said as she brought Gabriella in on her hands and knees. "Woof, Woof." Gabriella said "Wait a minute this dog has bugs. Do not worry cause I read on the internet that coffee gets rid of dog bugs. " Sharpay said Then Taylor said "Sharpay!" Then Sharpay poured it on her. Gabriella ran out crying and for some reason Troy ran after her. "Are you okay?" Troy asked "Look I am sorry for what Sharpay did. You know how she is she likes to get even." Troy said "Yeah, but why did you come after me your with Sharpay?" asked Gabriella " Cause I am tired of Sharpay being such a witch to everyone." Troy said " I better go Sharpay is probably looking for me." Troy said " Oh there you are. Okay what did I do? asked Sharpay " You humiliated that poor Gabriella girl. She has dealt with you since we were in middle school and just stop." Troy yelled " Well I don't know what to say." Sharpay said in her upset voice which Troy knew very well"Well I am very, very sorry for yelling." Troy said in his sorry voice which Sharpay knew very well he was about to kiss her when his best friend Chad came and dragged him off and said " Come on lover boy." "I am not going so cover for me." said Troy " Fine I will now go before coach sees you." said Chad " Troy, Chad are you guys coming and Troy don't try to run off with Miss Evans. I already have to give you double the workouts than the other guys." said Troy's dad also their coach " Don't worry Mr. Bolton he will be going to practice in 5 minutes right Troy." said Sharpay Troy then said " Right. Sharpay lets do this song." " Troy wait up!" he heard it was Gabriella " I want to see what you think of this song that Kellsie helped me with." she said


	2. Gabriella's Song

" Okay but Sharpay go sign us in for our audition" Troy said as he followed Gabriella

"Okay wait." Gabriella said

Ryan:

A long time ago in a land far away  
lived the pineapple princess, Tiki.  
She was sweet as a peach, in a pineapple way,  
but so sad that she hardly speaky.  
Still, if you listen well,  
youll hear her secret wish.

Gabriella:

Aloha everybody, my name is Tiki!

I long to free a truly remarkable fish  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Ryan, the fog?

Ryan:

She dreams of a boy who is under a spell  
that has left him all wet and scaly.

Gabriella:I sing from my heart of the power of love,  
just a girl with a ukulele.

Come to me, my sweet one, and be still.  
Ill grasp your tail and stroke each lender gill.  
My sweet prince.

Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.

Now this is where we lean into the whole  
kabuki thing

Gabriella Ryan and Girls

The clouds turned grey, and the big sky cried,  
and the ocean had a fit.  
Gabriella:(Ryan, wheres my ocean!)  
Ryan & Girls:

Then the wind went whoosh, and thunder  
cracked, and mighty Mount Fufu spit.

Gabriella:[spoken]:

(Mighty Mount Fufu spit!)

Gabriella & Ryan  
Tiki-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
With the mighty spirit fufu  
T-T-T-Tiki T-Tiki  
Wanna speaky, speaky, speaky  
So words I will not mince

Gabriella Please make a man of my fresh fish prince.

This is real fish talk... No lie.

And then the fish turns into a  
gorgogeus prince and sings:

Troy then said " No, No ,No ,nooooo."

Gabriella  
EVERYBODY!

All:

Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Makihiki malahini-who  
Humuhumunukunukuapuaa  
Ooh!  
Hawana wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu pu pu.  
wakawakawakaniki pu...  
pu...  
pu!

Ahh...!

"So what did you think?" Gabriella asked after she finished "It was ok." Troy answered " I have to go." "Bye call me." said Gabriella as Troy walked off

"Lets start Sharpay." Troy said

Troy and Sharpay audition

Troy:Mucho gusto

Sharpay:hay que fabulosa, rrrrr, hay hay hay

Troy:arrriba

Sharpay:quieres bailar

Troy:Mirame

(Sharpay)  
I believe in dreamin'  
Shootin' for the stars

Troy:Baby to be number one  
You've got to raise the bar

(Sharpay)  
Kickin' and a scratchin'  
Grindin' out my best

Troy: Anything it takes  
To climb the ladder of success

(Chorus)  
Work our tails off every day  
Gotta bump the competition  
Blow them all away

(Sharpay)  
Yeah we're gonna

(Chorus)  
Bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Troy:

Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

(Chorus)  
Jump and hop hop 'til we drop

(Sharpay)  
And start again

Zip zap zop  
Pop like a mop

Troy: Scoot around the corner

(Chorus)  
Move it to the groove  
'Til the music stops  
Do the bop bop, bop to the top  
Don't ever stop  
Bop to the top

Gimmie, gimmie  
Shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

(Sharpay)  
Show some muscle

Troy:Do the hustle

(Chorus)  
Yeah we're gonna bop, bop, bop  
Bop to the top

Troy:Wipe away your inhibitions

(Chorus)  
Stump, stump, stump do the rump

(Sharpay)  
And strut your stuff

(Chorus)  
Bop, bop, bop  
Straight to the top  
Going for the glory  
We'll keep stepping up  
And we just won't stop  
'Til we reach the top  
Bop to the top

"So how did we do?" Sharpay asked eagerly " Ah man I have to go!" Troy said as he kissed his girl friend


	3. Practice and Detention

"Bolton, your late again!" his father (coach) said "Sorry coach I forgot." Troy said "Well don't forget again now fifty shoots you better get most of them in or you will have to do fifty more."


End file.
